Martin Walker (Spec Ops: The Line)
Martin Walker jest głównym bohaterem gry Spec Ops: The Line ''z 2012 r. Jest kapitanem drużyny Delta Force, która została wysłana do Dubaju, by poznać status pułkownika Johna Konrada i pomóc ocalałym. Głosu użyczył mu Nolan North, znany również jako Doktor Edward Richtofen z ''Call of Duty, Pingwin z serii Batman Arkham, David z The Last of Us, Czarna Dłoń Saurona z Cienia Mordoru, Cyrille Le Paradox i El Jefe ze Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie, Elliot Salem z Army of Two: The 40th Day, Alberto Clemente z Mafia II, ''Remy Duvall z ''Mafia III, Hades z God of War (2005) ''i Modi z ''God of War (2018). Biografia Przeszłość Fabuła gry rozpoczyna się od poprowadzenia trzyosobowej drużyny do zrujnowanego Dubaju w poszukiwaniu ocalałych po utracie kontaktu z Trzydziestym Trzecim batalionem armii amerykańskiej. Prowadzony przez pułkownika Johna Konrada (który uratował życie Walkerowi podczas wojny w Kabulu), Trzydziesty Trzeci batalion został poproszony o pomoc w akcji humanitarnej w Dubaju po masowych burzach piaskowych, które zniszczyły miasto. Konrad, wraz z całym batalionem zniknął, niszcząc wszelki kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym; Dubaj zaczął być zasadniczo nazywany ziemią niczyją. Fabuła Gra rozpoczyna się od kapitana Walkera, porucznika Alphonse'a Adamsa i sierżanta Johna Lugo na pokładzie helikoptera, przelatującego nad zrujnowanym Dubajem. Inne śmigłowce ścigają ich, a Walker próbuje odeprzeć wroga minigunem. Jednak nagła burza piaskowa powoduje, że helikopter rozbija się na pustyni. Historia przeskakuje na sam początek, kiedy Walker, Adams i Lugo przemierzają burzę piaskową na obrzeżach Dubaju. Nawiązują kontakt z grupą wrogich, uzbrojonych żołnierzy, zwanych "powstańcami", którzy pojmali żołnierzy z Trzydziestego Trzeciego batalionu. Przez resztę podróży zespół słucha na głośnikach audycji radiowca, byłego dziennikarza i obecnego didżeja, który był kiedyś osadzony w Trzydziestym Trzecim batalionie, w Afganistanie i teraz mówi w jego imieniu. W trakcie podróży zespół znajduje dowody na to, co wydarzyło się w Dubaju w poprzednich miesiącach, wskazując, że po nieudanej ewakuacji, Trzydziesty Trzeci batalion wrócił do Dubaju jako okupant i zaczął dokonywać licznych okrucieństw wobec ludności cywilnej, mając na celu utrzymanie porządku. Skrzywdzeni przez to, członkowie Trzydziestki Trójki wznieśli bunt przeciwko Konradowi w proteście. CIA organizuje powstańców, by zaatakować zarówno lojalistów Konrada z Trzydziestki Trójki, jak i wygnańców. Chociaż obecnie istnieją wyraźne dowody przeciwko cnotom Konrada, on raz uratował życie Walkerowi w Kabulu podczas wojny, co skłania go do zaufania mu. Zespół stara się pokojowo interweniować, gdy spotykają się z uchodźcami zrekrutowanymi przez lojalistów Trzydziestki Trójki. Jednak żołnierze mylą ich z agentami CIA i rozpoczynają strzelaninę, w wyniku czego drużyna musi zabić amerykańskich żołnierzy, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Luga i Adamsa. Zespół dowiaduje się, że agent CIA, Daniels, został schwytany przez Trzydziesty Trzeci batalion i jest przesłuchiwany. Przybywając, by uratować Danielsa, zostają zaatakowani przez batalion i odkrywają, że Daniels nie żyje i że to pułapka zastawiona na Goulda, innego agenta CIA. Gould przybywa z grupą powstańców, pozwalając Walkerowi uciec. Gould zostaje schwytany i zabity, ale zespół dowiaduje się, że może uzyskać więcej informacji w miejscu zwanym Bramą. Po przybyciu do Bramy, która jest pilnie strzeżona przez Trzydziesty Trzeci batalion, lekceważąc zarzuty Luga, oddział używa wyrzutni wypełnionej białym fosforem, aby zaatakować obóz wroga. Jednakże, zespół niedługo później odkrywa, że Trzydziestka Trójka trzymała cywili dla własnego bezpieczeństwa w nadchodzących bitwach i że cywile zostali zabici przez fosfor. Walker nie wykazuje wyrzutów sumienia i postanawia ruszać dalej. Oddział odkrywa poprzedniego dowódcę Konrada, który został stracony. Wkrótce potem Konrad zaczyna komunikować się z Walkerem przez radio, które znajduje w środku. Drażni Walkera swoimi wewnętrznymi wątpliwościami i obawami, gdy między drużyną narasta napięcie, dzięki czemu Martin oswaja swoje przekonanie, że Konrad jest wszystkiemu winny. Konrad zmusza następnie Walkera do wyboru między egzekucją ocalałego z Emiratów, który ukradł wodę batalionowi, a żołnierzem, którego zadaniem było doprowadzenie tego pierwszego do wymiaru sprawiedliwości i zamordował całą jego rodzinę. Niedługo potem Delta znajduje kolejnego agenta CIA, Riggsa, który prowadzi nalot na Podwodne Koloseum, ostatni magazyn wody w mieście. Riggs mówi Delcie, że przejęcie kontroli nad wodą przez rebeliantów zaszkodzi operacjom Trzydziestego Trzeciego batalionu w Dubaju i przyniesie pokój. Jednak po tym jak zespół pomógł Riggsowi, okazało się, że celowo chciał zniszczyć zasoby wody, a Walker dowiaduje się, że CIA chciało wymazać całą populację, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o okrucieństwach Trzydziestki Trójki. Spowodowałoby to, że cały region wypowie wojnę Stanom Zjednoczonym w odwecie. Riggs, ranny po zniszczeniu zasobów wody, umiera natychmiast po tym. Całe miasto zaczyna umierać z odwodnienia w ciągu 96 godzin. Aby temu zapobiec i zorganizować ewakuację, zespół, który staje się coraz bardziej nerwowy i gwałtowny, z Walkerem cierpiącym na halucynacje, kieruje się do budynku Trans-Emirates, aby uciszyć didżeja i ostrzec miasto za pomocą radia. Radiowiec poddaje się i instruuje Deltę, jak skorzystać z jego systemu PA, ale zaraz potem zostaje zastrzelony przez Luga. Adams następnie dowodzi śmigłowcem Black Hawk, który później rozbija się w wyniku burzy piaskowej. Gdy zespół próbuje się ponownie zjednoczyć po katastrofie, Lugo zostaje zlinczowany przez tłum cywilów. Kiedy próby uratowania go zawiodły, Walker i Adams (w zależności od decyzji gracza) przestraszyli tłum, albo zabili go w ramach odwetu. Halucynacje Walkera są prawie stałe w tej części historii. Walker kontaktuje się z Konradem i informuje, że idzie do jego kwatery głównej, by go zabić. Walker i Adams udają się do wieży; jednak wkrótce obaj zostają otoczeni przez ostatnich ludzi Konrada. Walker próbuje się podporządkować, aby wejść do środka, ale rozwścieczony Adams nalega na stawianie oporu. Ostatecznie Walker ucieka, po tym jak został wyrzucony przez Adamsa, w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa wewnątrz wieży, podczas gdy Adams zostaje z tyłu i prawdopodobnie ginie. Walker przybywa do głównej wieży. Konrad, który maluje scenę białego fosforu, pyta Walkera o jego wybory podczas misji. Początkowo Konrad wydaje się być paranoikiem, charyzmatyczną siłą stojącą za wszystkimi okrucieństwami, na co Walker miał nadzieję, dopóki nie znalazł jego rozkładającego się trupa na balkonie wieży. Walker cierpiał na zaburzenie osobowości, aby zracjonalizować działania, których był świadkiem i których sam dokonał. Prawdziwy Konrad popełnił samobójstwo w nieznanym czasie po emisji, która sprowadziła Deltę do miasta. Konrad, z którym Walker kontaktował się podczas gry, jest tak naprawdę traumatyczną halucynacją, której nie widział żaden z jego towarzyszy, istniejąc tylko w jego umyśle. Ta mentalna projekcja Konrada pojawia się na oczach Walkera, wyjaśniając, że ten wiedział, iż miał wybór opuszczenia Dubaju wiele razy, ale posuwał się naprzód z pragnienia bycia bohaterem. Aby zachować "zdrowy rozsądek" po uderzeniu białego fosforu, wiele późniejszych wydarzeń w grze zostało zniekształconych przez umysł Walkera, by uczynić z Konrada moralnego kozła ofiarnego. Kiedy prawda nareszcie stała przed Walkerem, "Konrad" wycelowuje broń w jego głowę i zaczyna liczyć do pięciu. Los Są cztery możliwe wnioski dotyczące końcowego losu Walkera: * Po pierwsze pozwala, by "Konrad" go zastrzelił; w rzeczywistości Walker popełnia samobójstwo po tym, jak nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z miażdżącą rzeczywistością swoich działań w Dubaju. * Drugi jest taki, że zostaje zastrzelony przez oddział Falcon, kiedy zdecyduje się na odwet. Gdy umiera, przypomina sobie swoją wcześniejszą rozmowę z Konradem, w której on zapytał, jak to jest wrócić do domu po wojnie w Afganistanie; Konrad mówi mu, że ludzie tacy jak oni tak naprawdę nigdy nie mogą wrócić do domu i muszą dźwigać ciężar swoich działań aż do dnia śmierci. * Trzeci jest taki, że zabija on wszystkich żołnierzy; następnie kontaktuje się przez radio z dowództwem amerykańskim i wita ich w Dubaju. Walker następnie wraca do ruin Dubaju, a kamera patrzy na zrujnowane miasto, przypominając graczowi, co zrobił Walker (i on sam). * Ostatnim jest to, że podporządkowuje się oddziałowi i bezpiecznie wraca do domu, aczkolwiek na całe jego życie pozostanie trauma. Jeden z żołnierzy mówi, że przeszukali całe miasto, poszukując Walkera i natknęli się na wyniki jego działań; zapytany, jak udało mu się przeżyć, Walker z zaciekawieniem odpowiada "A kto powiedział, że przeżyłem?". Umiejętności Walker okazuje się być bardzo biegły w walce z wrogimi żołnierzami. Demonstruje biegłość w szerokiej gamie broni palnej, od pistoletów, przez strzelby, po wyrzutnie granatów, do karabinów snajperskich. Wykazuje również niezwykłą biegłość w walce wręcz, potrafiąc rozbroić przeciwników i wykonywać brutalne wykończenia. Cała jego waleczność wynika z tego, że był dowódcą Delta Force, które jest specjalną jednostką antyterrorystyczną, działającą w armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jej operatorzy udowodnili już, że są wykwalifikowanymi żołnierzami w 75. pułku myśliwców lub siłach specjalnych armii Stanów Zjednoczonych (zwanych także Zielonymi Beretami). Wykazuje również, że jest on zdolnym przywódcą, ponieważ Lugo i Adams wiernie wypełniają jego polecenia, aż do końca gry. Udaje mu się utrzymać względne opanowanie nawet w ogniu i nie wykazuje strachu w obliczu przytłaczających szans. Dodatkowo ma talent do szybkiego kontrataku, będąc w stanie szybko opracować strategię lub rozwiązanie, aby poradzić sobie z wrogami. Galeria Plik:SOTL SS 8.jpg|Walker znajdujący listę poległych z Przeklętej Trzydziestki Trójki. Plik:Walker-and-Adams.jpg|Walker i Alphonse Adams Plik:Spec-ops-the-line1.jpg|Załamanie Walkera po zabiciu cywili białym fosforem. Plik:Broken-Walker.jpg|Psychicznie i fizycznie złamany Walker Plik:Walker-Revelations.jpg|Walker po zobaczeniu martwego ciała Konrada. Plik:Walker-and-Konrad.jpg|Walker i wyimaginowany Konrad Plik:Walker-Glass.jpg|Walker "zabijający" Konrada Plik:Martin-Walker-Epilogue.jpg|Walker w epilogu Plik:Walker-Epilogue-Death.jpg|Śmierć Walkera z ręki żołnierzy w epilogu. Plik:Welcome-to-Dubai-Epilogue.jpg|Walker po zabiciu żołnierzy w epilogu, zostając nowym władcą Dubaju. Plik:Walker-Epilogue-Home.jpg|Walker wracający do domu, w epilogu. Plik:Walker-Home.jpg|Walker w samochodzie, zanim odpowiedział, że nie przeżył. Plik:Walker-Epilogue-Loading-Screen.jpg|Ostatni ekran ładowania, z Walkerem w stroju Konrada, na tle deszczu. Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia en:Martin Walker (Spec Ops)